Uchiha: Birth of a Killer
by ZongXiong006
Summary: "The only way i would return to Konoha...is..." He turns and looks at me. "Senpai?" Sasuke...what? "If you tell me...that you love me." He gives me a painful look and my heart dies inside my chest.
1. Prologue

**Hello! T**_his is my first novel on fan-fiction! This is a whole other turn in Shippuden, but the story starts out back about 3 years ago (prologue). Then, the chapters kick in into Shippuden, right at the time Gaara's Kazekage, and Naruto coming home. I hope you enjoy my story! Oh, and if I have misspelled words that I may have missed or some improper grammar, you can send me a message and I'll fix it! Thank YOU!_

**Prologue: **

**Orochimaru's first hide-out (Sound Village)**

Stories don't just end do they? End and never to start again, dead and unwritten, never attain. "Oh, Yukina. I forgot my scalpel. would you go get it for me, please?" Kabuto-sensei asks me as we were on our way to see Kimimaro. He's looking at me, smiling the gentle way he always did. I was only thirteen then. Already...It has been seven years since I've awoken. Awoken and not knowing who my parents are, where home is...I just know that I'm alive, and _ill_. "Yes! I'll get it for you, Sensei!" I smile brightly and turn away, taking a few steps until I disappear into the darkness. After that, my smile fades quickly. I know...only of my name. I am an Uchiha, so Sensei says, since he examined my blood one day. Also, I remember a fuzzy memory of a man with a bright blood colored sharingan eye. I don't know if there are other Uchiha out there. I heard Orochimaru-sama speaking about Uchiha's, but, i'm not sure. I wish...there was someone who can tell me where I'm from, who I am, what I even did in my previous life. Kabuto-sensei said my skull was cracked when they "found" me. I survived some attack, but...what attack?

"You are not trying hard enough." I hear the fighting, and Orochimaru-sama's voice. I turn a corner, heading to the noise. "Shut...shut up..." I hear that voice. That voice that I wonder about. His voice that I want to aim to me. I yearn to have someone my age to talk to, but i know I never will be able to. I stop, turning my head to the right. I see them training. Everyday they are, from day to night. Orochimaru-sama is looking at Sasuke, his arms crossed and that evil smile on his face. Then, my eyes shift to the boy he's training with. I look at him blankly, not sure what to think of him. Sasuke. I say in my mind. That is Uchiha Sasuke. The boy Orochimaru did nothing, but speak of him nonstop. I think i threw something at him. Sasuke came her a few months ago. He gave out a cold aura, I'm not a sensor type ninja, but I could feel it.

I am...not allowed to speak to Sasuke under Orochimaru's orders._ "He is not to be touched"_ I remember. _"Sasuke-kun is an honored guest here."_ I know that Orochimaru-sama...is a man i would kill one day, after all, he did kill two Kages, captures innocent people to use as vessels. Speaking of vessel...I had a dream that I was being carried. I heard voices, but i can't match up who the voices were. It was like a piece of my memory, unless i was really going crazy. I was afraid.

I mean, look at this Sasuke. He is healthier than me, he isn't ill, he isn't in pain training for hours. He didn't have to undergo surgery like I did. Sometimes, i wonder if I am qualified as a ninja in this condition, but...I won't quit my ninja life.

I see Sasuke's eyes slowly meet mine. before He could fully look at my face, I quickly dashed behind a wall, covering my mouth. Holy crap! That was close! I think. "What was that?" I hear Sasuke. "what is it, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru-Sama asks. "There. I saw someone. It wasn't Kabuto obviously, and Everyone's out on missions." Sasuke says. "It was only a shadow, Sasuke-kun. Please, let us resume our training." I look down at the stone floor. Of course...only a shadow. Sasuke's shadow, is what it seems. I only clench my jaw and walk off.

I won't say it out loud, but honestly, deep inside. I'm actually happy that there's another Uchiha here, but, It's prohibited for me to go even near Sasuke. "Is something on your mind?" sensei asks me. we're in his office. He's making medicine for Kimimaro still. I snap out of my thoughts into reality. "Oh! no!I...I was only amazed at how creative you are with medicine! That's all!" I lie. He obviously looked through my fake smile and says, "You're thinking about Sasuke-Kun, correct?" he asks. I flinch, "Wh-what? No way!" I say, trying to sound convincing, but he didn't buy it. "It is prohibited for me to even go near him! More less, look at him, why do I even bother! He's a total stranger!" I rub my head, turning away. Honestly...Sasuke kind of gives out a familiar aura, but I can't really tell. "You're a really horrible liar." He smiles. "What did you say!" i snap. He chuckles and my face flushes red. He reaches over and pats my head. "Go and replace Kimimaro's medicine bag for me." he says. I give out a low groan and turn around. "Okay." I say. Just being near Sensei makes my heart pound. He has a warm aura, but everyday, he is always working, it's like he's trying to figure something out, even when I ask he won't really tell me the full truth. I worry about Sensei.

Sensei is a few years older then me, but I admire him. He is my idol and inspiration. I turn around to leave, "Yukina?" Sensei speaks. I stop. "yes?" i answer. He's silent, and I turn my head a little. "You're...not just a shadow...or an object," he speaks. "You're more than that." I was stunned, and didn't move. Did Sensei really just say that? "uh...ah...y-you shouldn't really say stuff like that!" i laugh, clutching onto my shirt. My heart was pounding so fast, and I was afraid it would make my heart too excited and i'd pass out. "Why not?" He asks. I falter on my words. Because I love you Sensei! and when you say things like that to me...it...it makes me feel so weird, like good weird, but...I'm scared. So...don't say things like that. I only keep that inside and turn around, smiling at him. "Thank you." I say happily and walk out. I don't think my heart would even be able to sustain it.

It is finally one of those days when I'm able to go outside for some fresh air and sunlight, "Whaahh! It feels so good out here!" i cheer. "hey! Keep it quiet. Orochimaru-sama and Sasuke-kun are out here, remember?" Sensei reminds me. I cover my mouth. Oops. They call Sasuke, Sasuke-Kun. is that like special or something? why am I just Yukina? i think. "Speaking of Sasuke-kun..." Kabuto grabs my shoulder before I could get away. "Orochimaru-sama was very upset that night. You should've went straight to the storage room and got me a scalpel." he says. I stay quiet. "Yukina, it's very important you're not." I look at him. "I don't understand why I can't be." I say. He's drawn aback. "It's weird not being able to remember what your former life was, what you did in the past, not having any memory of your childhood." I clench my hands into fists. "well, eventually, i'll get them back" I turn away and storm off. I don't care about Orochimaru-sama. what he thinks and what he can do about me. I'm his reject, so why am I serving under him anyway? I only care about getting back my memory, to find a cure for my illness, and to find the sharingan eyed man that I know, could have been, the one who caused this.

I climb onto a tree, branch by branch. It was the same tree I always climbed on, my favorite tree. It was tall and cherry blossoms grew from it, giving out that beautiful color and scent. I stand on a branch, staring out at the horizon, the sun about to set. The wind blows and brushes my neck, and I close my eyes. "HEY!" A voice startles me, my heart jumping. I lose my balance, flapping my arms around like an idiot, trying to keep my balance. "Ah!" I fall down from the branch. I also admire Sasuke. I'm...just jealous of him, which is quit strange I suppose. I don't remember hitting the ground, it all went black. I open my eyes. why does the ground feel so weird? i think. I look up. "Ouch." i hear a familiar voice mutter. I push my body up when I realized what was going on. I landed on Sasuke. I'm stunned, but I react quickly. "Gyaaahhh!" I quickly back away from him. He rubs his neck, but before he looks at me, I turn my head, quickly standing up and running away as fast as I could. "what? wait! Wait, Stop!" I hear him call. I started to panic and wasn't sure what to do and just went with instinct. Damn it! I yell at myself. For seven years, I have been living with a large scar hidden under all my dark hair. A scar that may be a clue to what happened to me in the past. W_as I a good child to my parents? Was I the daughter they always wanted_? When I awoke, The only face I saw was Kabuto Sensei's. That was my begining...and it will soon be my end.

("Sasuke-kun. You have returned from your break?" Orochimaru says to him as Sasuke walks towards the snake-man. "Yeah." He answers. "Is something wrong? I can tell by the look in your eyes." Sasuke stays silent. "No...Nothing bad happened. It was just my heart acting up.")


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter I.**

I open my eyes. The darkness engulfing me. Oh...I think. It's that dream again. The dream, the one of the Sharingan eye. Still, I don't know his name, the man who I know, killed my old life. It's already been three long years. During those years...I have trained until i couldn't take it. Trained until I almost worn my heart out. I...have finally figured out about Uchiha. We are pure bloodline...but...almost ten years ago, each and everylast one of them were killed. If that was true, why am I alive then? why is Sasuke alive? I take a long deep breath and stretch out my body. I'm already 15 and a half. Sasuke, still training with Orochimaru as usual. And yes...after that encounter with him three years ago...I have, obviously, avoided him for sure. I was afraid of Sasuke, but...what is there to be afraid of? I only shrug the thought away.

I hear footsteps on my way to the main chamber room that morning. I turn my head and see Sensei. My heart races faster, but I feel happy seeing him. "Sensei!" I cough. "Uh...Sensei?" I say, clearing my throat more. He looks up at me. "Is there something important going on today? Are we going to train? How about going out to eat?" I ask happily. He doesn't say anything. "eh?" i stop. He looks at me, then he smiles. "How about we take a nice long walk first, Yukina?" He asks kindly. A question mark pops up on my mind. _What? What a quick change of personality_. I think.

"Um...Nee? Sensei?" I speak, shielding my eyes from the sun and adjusting my glasses in place. Kabuto-sensei turns around and looks at me, just like they way he always did. The gentle kind look, with a smile. It made my heart pound rapidly, which shouldn't happen a lot. Have you figured it out yet? Why I mention my heart so much? I…have a heart condition. If I get too excited I pass out, and that's not good, but…Kabuto was there with me, and he's sure he's fixed it better this time, so I won't have to worry, which is why i thought for a long time if I should quit being a ninja or not.

I blush, looking down at the dirt, gripping both hands on to one strap of my back pack. "Um...where are we going? Or..._me_ anyway...?" I ask, looking back up at him. I was practically carrying all my belongings, even some food and money, my traveling licences and papers, but Sensei wasn't. He keeps smiling, then soon, he pats my head. I'm, evidently, shorter than this man. "You are almost sixteen already." he suddenly says. _Of course...it's been so long...and I've been in this dark hide-out most of my life. It felt like i just came here yesterday._ "But...Today...you're old enough to venture out on your own." he says. My heart nearly stops pounding. "what?" I whisper. "It's for your own protection...Yukina. You are one of the very few Uchiha's left in this world." He replies. He smiles gently at me again. "I don't want to leave..." I say, trying to hold back my tears. I was always a shy person. I've never had any real friends. I was used as a fight buddy at the old hide-out, when the Sound Five was around. "Listen, Yukina. this is a chance for you to get more into your ninja life. You already have your Traveling license, and you also have a Konohagakure and Sunagakure citizen certificate." he says, stepping beside me. He places his hand on my left shoulder and walks with me.

"But..." I hesitate on what I was about to say, fidgeting with my fingers. He chuckles. "I'm sure you'll make great friends there. You can finally go back home"_ Home?_ I thought. _Where is home exactly?_ I stay silent. _Isn't this home...with you sensei?_ "You were a part of a superior clan," Sensei speaks. _But that clan died didn't it? Is it really just Sasuke and I?_ I ask myself._ What _is_ a home?_ He stops and his arm falls besides him. "Well..." he sighs. "Why today? Why not tomorrow?" I ask. "Because..." He looks up at the sky. "I'll...just come out and tell you the truth," He rubs the back of his neck. "Yukina...You have no need to stay here any longer." My chest tightens up. "But...Sensei!" I snap my head toward him "There is a reason! I want to stay here! With you!" I grab his shirt. "You are my sensei! And…you're the only person who can fix this illness in me! I need to stay here!…" and I love you! I wanted to shout at him. I shut my eyes, lowering my head. "That's exactly why you have to leave," He takes my hands in his. He smiles a little. "And as your sensei….I encourage you to have a future I never had, and to find a better person who can truly treat what's right here." He's close to me, closer than ever, as the tip of his fingers touch right under my left collar bone. "But…I'm a bad person, and I don't want you to be like me." He says. "Like you…?" I whisper. "Well! You have a big day ahead of you!" he pushes me on. I take a few steps and turn to look at him. He begins walking away. "Sensei," I shout at him before he disappears into the hideout. His dark eyes meet mine and my heart aches for him. "Take care of yourself! Don't get into trouble!" I smile happily, waving. He looks surprised…and then he smiles. "I will….be good now." He says. He disappears into the dark._ Be good….he says_. I lower my arm._ Will I truly be all right? Even with this unholy pain?_

_**My name is Uchiha Yukina**. _

The wind begins to blow and I brush my short dark hair behind my ear. I am one of the last Uchiha…and I plan to find and destroy the man who killed my parents. I don't remember much of that night when it started. I remember how my parents corpses lay limp on the ground, blood smeared the walls and floor, may head, cracked and bleeding over my right eye. I lay there, staring at my Mother's face. I remember the Sharingan eyed man. One of his eyes gleamed in that blood red color. He was a shadow, a dark entity. Then, my world fell into darkness, awakening to my beginning. I found this out two years ago.

I woke up in a room, a simple light bulb above me. I could smell stale mold and dry blood all around me. I try to sit up, but my body hurt too much. That's when I met Kabuto-sensei. I survived the damage the murderer of my clan did to me…and Sasuke, another survivor, who doesn't even know I exist. I was never allowed out of the Hide out, sometimes though, which is probably why I'm so short, never getting enough sunlight, but, I've been trained very well, and my wounds began to close being next to Kabuto-Sensei as my master. For almost twelve years, I've grown up with Kabuto-Sensei and Orochimaru…but I never considered myself as a Sound. My heart belongs to Home….but who knows where that is. I'm only searching for home, whatever that is.

Kabuto-sensei never really did talk about his past to me. He does talk in his sleep though, muttering strange things. He's a mysterious man…sometimes…I wonder if the things he says to me are really how he feels, but now…he's given me my freedom. And I'm not sure what to do…or where to start. I've been holed up for so long, I wasn't so sure about education or even wars, missions even. I'm too scared to even fight for real. _Why did you let me live anyway….Sensei?_


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter II.**

The wind begins to blow and I see a desert in front of me. "Could this be…Sunagakure?" I ask myself. The world seemed so unusual to me, but, I know definitely that there are five great Nations. I jump down from the small cliff I was standing on and continue on this strange journey.

I've never been able to figure out what I liked and disliked in the world. Maybe a bunch of dislikes, but only one like. I dislike a lot of things, Idiot women like Tayuya. Stupid bossy men like Jirobo and Kidomaru, and I hate icky boys like Sakon and Ukon, but I admired Kimimaro. He was kind...until that illness he had killed him. I wondered...is that going to happen to me one day?

But there are mysteries and secrets no one will tell me. It feels like…my world is a blank space and I'm chained in that unknown world. As I get deeper into the desert, I begin to see a large wall in the distance. I slip on a wristband with metal plate, engraved with a Konoha leaf symbol, on my right wrist. This doesn't look like how I imagined Sunagakure to be like. _It's so…empty_. I think. _Maybe I'm not there yet_. I shield my eyes from the sun and look up. A hawk soars in the air. _A bird, free to do as it pleases. Is that how I should feel?_ I wasn't sure if I should turn back, to return to the hide-out, but that was a few days away. I take a few steps before I began to feel like I was being followed. I stop, unsure of the feeling I had. "Target found." I hear voices. I quickly turn my head as I was surrounded by a group of ninjas. I look at their headbands. _Suna,_ I thought. "Wh-what? Target?" I speak. "Come with us with ease or suffer the consequences." A ninja speaks, taking a step towards me. "What? What's going on?" I ask. I was very confused. I was a target?_ Did…Kabuto do this?_ I ask myself. "You are under apprehension for infiltration in Sunagakure as a spy, and a thief." I stand still. If Kabuto set this up….then. "Oh…" I lower my head. "in that case….I'll go...i won't do anything." I say. They grab my wrists and tie robes around them. I was glad I wore my fingerless gloves, or I would've felt the rough rope burn my skin.

Sensei….Did you plan this? What's going on?

I was shoved into an office, tripping and falling onto the stone floor. I clenched my jaw, my knees scraped now. I wince and open one eye. Everyone stared at me when these Suna ninja were taking me into their village. Everything made of stone, shaped into pillars and sphere-like structures. I struggle to sit up onto my knees. "Lord Kazekage…We found the thief." A Suna ninja says. I look at this Kazekage. His back was turned to me. His hair is a blood red color, he wore the Kage suit that I saw in books Kabuto had in his office. _Thief? I'm not a thief._ The mysterious stranger behind the stone desk turns to me. He has pearl sea green eyes, with dark shades around them. He looks calm…too calm maybe. I notice a "love" sign on the left side of his forehead. "W-wait, I-" I began to stand up until a hand forces me back into my sitting position. "You do not talk to a Kage without permission!" A ninja snaps at me. "Enough." I hear the Kazekage speak. I don't look up at him though. "What was stolen could be replaced, but…I'm afraid to say that this isn't the thief that was described." I was surprised, and a bit relieved. "Ah…W-what? Really?" I hear the ninjas. "Take a look yourself." The Kazekage says. I don't look up still. I'm glad…It didn't come to what I thought it was. Sensei.

"You are….from Konohagakure. What is your business here?" The Kazekage asks me. "My Lord, maybe she's a spy" A ninja says. I look up at the Kazekage. "I-I'm not a spy! I've heard so much about this village that I wanted to visit!" I exclaim. ""…but…you 're alone" a ninja asks. "Yes, you were here alone. Who's your Instructor? Who sent you here?" I heard that same ninja that forced me back down to my sitting position. "Ack! Hey! Don't yell at a woman like that!" I snap. I wanted to raise my hand and punch him, but I forgot my wrists were tied. "Are you fools? Does this woman look like this?" The Kazekage holds up a picture of a kunoichi. Her hair wasn't dark brown, short, and jagged like mine; it was similar, but longer. She didn't have a beauty mark on her right cheek, and her eyes were dark green, not brown. She wore a hooded jacket, nothing compared to my clothes, and she looked much older.

"F-Forgive us, Lord Kazekage" the ninjas around me say. "Release her and leave." He turns away. I feel a bit better now. "Thank you very much." I say. The ninjas leave the room. "Um…uh…I guess I should leave too now…I appreciate your he-"

"What is your purpose here? You didn't answer my question." He turns his body halfway and looks at me. "Eh?" I ask. "You're a lone ninja. Are you really from Konoha?" He asks, sitting down behind his desk. Think, Yukina Think! I yell at myself in my head. "M-My instructor is in the infirmary. He...he does have the Sharingan after all! Well…in one eye." I laugh, lying really badly. "I feel bad about him, my teammates are out on a different mission and I just on my way back there, but I heard about the mochi here." I say. It was quiet for a while. This guy is really good at staying quiet. I thought. No sense of humor. "I see." He looks at me. "I apologize about the search party. You're welcome to stay in Sunagakure if you wish. As an apology." He says. "Oh! No, that won't be necessary! I was just coming here for a visit, that's all!" I wave my hands in front of me. "But…I want to ask you something…" I say. He stays silent, but I continued on anyway. "You are…a very young Kage…aren't you" I ask. He stays quiet. "Wow! That's great! I mean…I wish I could accomplish something like that! My…." What did I call Kabuto….He never let me venture the world out on my own, so I paused. "My…My parents…never let me out of the village unless it's a mission, but...still." I laugh. "You…" He speaks and I stop. "You remind me of someone from Konohagakure. Do you know who Uzumaki Naruto is?" He suddenly asks. Who? What? "Uh…Um…I don't have good memory. I had a head injury when I was little, maybe." I say, rubbing my head. "I see." He says again.

It was quiet again. "Um…I'll…be going now…" I smile, pointing to the door and walking slowly away. "It was nice to finally meet the new Kazekage after the death of the last one." I open the door. "How should I call you? You are kind of my savior after all." I say. He closes his eyes. "Gaara!" Someone pushes the door open, and it scared me, my heart jumping and I could almost feel it about to fail.

A young man rushes in. he wore a black suit, scrolls on his back, and his cap had cat ears. "Have they caught that woman?" He asks him. "No." The Kazekage, who this guy calls him, Gaara, answers. "What? I just heard they did!" He looks at me. I notice he had dark face paint on him. "You!" He grabs my throat. "You think you could get away with the necklace our father gave to Gaara?It means a lot to him since that bastard orochimaru killed him" He snaps at me. "Y-You have the worng person!" I choke out. Every breath was hard to take in. I was in panic mode, my heart racing, and that made me panic even more. "Kankuro wait!" Gaara stands up. I tried to pry this man's fingers from my throat, but i knew, he was not going to let go. "Let her go, Kankuro." Gaara suddenly appears, his hand on my shoulder and another on the man's wrist. "Look at her." The man looks at me, then he draws back, shocked. I fall down to my knees, gasping for air.

After things calmed down after that. I sit, far away from Gaara's older brother, Kankuro. "So...this thief..." I mutter, looking at the ground. "For my presence being here...I'm happy to go after her." I say. "It's the least I can do for causing so much trouble." I laugh. "It's not only me who's troubled by this person," Gaara says. "The villagers are also upset. There's a bounty on her head, they might come after you, even become confused by a stranger." I had to agree with that. "whoa! wait." Kankuro stands up. "First of all, before we can settle anything," He looks at me. "Who are you anyway?" I freeze up. Oh no...they've asked the question. I think. Then I forgot. Orochimaru-sama...is my enemy, so it doesn't matter if I betray them or not. I stand up, facing him. "My name is Uchiha Yukina." I say. He turns pale, almost feared by the name of my lineage. "Uchiha." He whispers. "How can that be. The entire clan died." He says. I smile. "Well, it doesn't seem like that does it, but don't worry, i'm not how you think I am." i sit back down.

"Then, you must know Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara speaks. It was like someone tossed a bucket of ice cold water over me. Sasuke. I think. I stay quiet. "No, I don't" i quickly say, turning my head to look out the window. "I don't know him, but I've seen him before.", "...where?" Gaara asks. I tried so hard to forget that guy. eversince that day I fell on him, his face so close to mine. "I'm afraid I can't help you with that, even I don't know." I lie. He's just at the hide-out, training to become stronger. "But i'm sure...if you meet him again someday, you'll notice how much he's changed over the years." i close my eyes. "well, anyway..." I lean back on my chair. "I'm going to go after this larcenists whether you like it or not." I stand up, turning away. "It's the least I can do for causing you trouble."

"Wait!" Kankuro grabs my shoulder, "You'll need this." He gives me the picture of the woman everyone's been agitated with. "Oh, yeah. Thank you." I say, taking the photograph. _It's time...I show my heart that I can be a ninja with this condition._


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter III.**

**Memory Fragment (six years ago) 10 1/2. 21:37 **

"Sensei?" I say, as he continues wrapping gauze around my ankle. "Yes?" he answers. I pause for a bit. "I'm sorry." I finally say. He stops, and looks up at me. "Yukina-". "I shouldn't have run back to you!"I say a little loud, and i started to cry, when in my head, i said 'don't cry you, idiot!'. He chuckles and smiles a little. "If I just ran away like you told me to...you wouldn't have gotten hurt either." I wipe away the tears from my eyes. He takes my left arm, looking at the gash.. He stares at it for a while then he looks at me again. I look down, blood begins to dry on his chest and I feel so guilty ans selfish, two things I wish i wasn't right now. "I'll heal, so don't worry about me, Yukina." He says. "You're the one hurt, so let's take care of that." He holds my hand in his palm. Maybe that's when I started liking sensei even more. I was just too afraid to say anything to him. I regret not saying it to him before I left, maybe he would've felt the same way...and kept me by his side like the old days. "Does it hurt?" He puts a little pressure on my ankle. "No." i say. He doesn't buy it. I look away. "Yes." I finally say, blushing with embarrasment. He laughs with a big smile. "lets go home, all my medical sid is there." He says.

**K**abuto Sensei...my mentor, my inspiration, and somewhat the man i love. As I walk through the village, store keepers shout out their new installments and discounts, murmurs from typical villagers. _So...this is how it would've been like...huh_? I ask myself. To live in a normal village like this...maybe like how my life was back then. I have my drawing book in my hands, or, it's a small book, It fits in my medical pouch, which is a little smaller than what most medic ninjas wear. I stare at a picture of Sensei. A picture I captured of his smile, his hand held out to me. I know a soft side to Sensei than anyone has. But then... began to think back at what he said to me this morning. _"I'm a bad person." Really? you are Sensei? You don't seem like that to me, and if you are...please don't do it, whatever you've been doing, just stop it, please?_ I wish he was here with me. I don't know the world that well. I reach the middle of the village, where the markets are at, villagers walking about, minding their business. I tie my hair up before more people started to show up. "This woman's name is Yoritaka Hoshino" Gaara says earlier that day, before I walked out the office. "We don't know much about her, but the villagers call her the Runaway. She has a good reputation for borrowing large amounts of money from other people and never paying them back. She's supposedly good at gambling." Temari adds. "So...i'm gonna have to take her down before a riot starts huh?" i ask. "Yes...but...whenever we send out a party after her, they end up comming back wounded, or even some killed."

Killed. I think. Is this ninja really that skilled? i think. I put my drawing book away and take out the picture of the Runaway. "excuse me?" i approach a group of villagers. They turn and look at me. "Have you seen this woman?" i ask ,holding up the picture. They gasp, some seem to turn cold and pale, while others stepped back. "The runaway" they mutter at different times, "Mmmm..." an elderly man steps out from the crowd. "You're not from around here...are you?" he asks. "N-no, i'm not...I'm just doing a mission for the Kazekage." I say, rubbing the back of my head, smiling unsurley. "The Kazekage? really?" The man asks. The group step in closer to me. "uh...yes, for him." I say. "I heard no one was able to stop it!" i hear. "They say it's a man who appears as a woman.' Another. "I just heard she borrowed too much money from other people." I scratch my head. "Did you hear though? She killed a n entire search squad. She can't be stopped." I started to feel a little unsure about this now. the sun was begining to set faster now, the sky was a deep red color, mixed with prime rose and orange. Clouds with a pink shade.

"Are you going after her/him?" I hear different things. "Yes, i am." i try to stay calm, but inside, i started to panic. Ninjas that are far skilled than me have been killed by this person. then...did I really step into a death trap? i think. "You are very brave, young one." The elder man pats my shoulders. "Are you this so called, Lone wolf force?" i hear a voice above me. I look up and see a woman. her hair blowing in the wind, her cat green eyes stare down at me. "I've heard so much about you." She smiles. "It's the Runaway!" I hear shouts and gasps. "Think you can keep up?"The woman asks, standing up. Her hooded jacket was open, revealing only bandages that over her upper body. She wore dark shorts like I did, knee length socks and the black ninja shoes. "I've only come to parlay." i say. She smirks and turns away, dissapearing. She wasn't kidding about keeping up with her. I thank the villagers and chase after her.

"Stop!" I shout. It was the emptier side of the village now. the sun almost gone. She jumps towards the cliffs, running up the rock walls. I follow after her. A few minutes after that, I jump and land at the top of a plateau. She stands there, arms crossed, looking fierce, and I was afraid to fight her. I tried to calm my heart down, something Sensei taught me long ago. "You...I finally caught you." i pant. "me? oh no dear. It is you who's been caught." She smiles. I hear a few loud cracks. I turn my head and see a rope being pulled from the ground. I jump away as fast as I could, but my ankle gets snagged. I hear the Runaway laugh. "You have fast reflexes, but you're a bit sloppy too!" She yanks onto the rope and I hit the ground, hard. "Ngk!" I wince. "It's just like what those villagers say. every ninja who dare raise a hand against me...DIE!" she takes out a sword from her sleeve, dragging me towards her. Quickly, i pull out my own sword from it's sheath and blovk her attac. I swing my blade at her legs and she realizes a little too late what I did.

I stabbed my sword into her leg. She lets out a bloodcurdling cry and I kick her off of me. "Ugh! you're so stubborn!" i say, standing up. I flick my sword to get her away from me. She's knelt on the ground, staring at her wound, until, she starts laughing. "I haven't had this much fun in ages." I hear her, but her voice was so...deep. She stands up, and looks at me with dark eyes. "I know what you are now..." she smiles, pointing at me. Her face starts to crack. "What?" i ask. "You have pure flexibility and strength..." I back away. "What...what are you saying?" I ask. She snickers. "Uchiha blood. I must have it!" She charges at me again. I step back a few until she closes in. I take out a kunai and hold onto my sword. Her mouth opens wide, and I notice how long her canine teeth have become. "what are you?" I ask, i strike her with my sword, but she dodges it and bites into my arm, I could feel her teeth sink deep into my muscles and I cry out in pain. "Ow, Shit!" I shove her away with my arm, then I punch her in the face. Her nose breaks under my knuckles and her jaws release my starts to spasms out, shaking from the pain. I hear the woman gagging. "You're blood...it's so...so..." She starts to shake. She wipes her head to look at me. her eyes glowing red, and blood dripped down her face. "ow...I know exactly what you are, Uchiha..." She growls, standing up straighter. I'm confused, unsure of what she was speaking of. "You know nothing about me." i say, shaking my arm. "I do now. You see...I can identify someone by their blood." She points to her mouth. "Even a single drop can help me figure out everything about you...because I am what you call a Blood-type ninja." She smiles again. "Blood-type ninja? there's no such thing." I scoff. "Oh? So you think? Uchiha Yukina, one of the last surviving members of the Uchiha clan." She points at me with a long fingernail. "But...blood-type ninja is such an old title. there weren't many of us at that time...and there is now only one, me." She points at herself. "Soon, you'll become one too...because it's the only way to cure your heart."

I freeze up. "My heart..." i whisper. "Blood from pure people is the only thing that can heal your heart." I laugh. "you're just wasting my time here. why don't you hand over the necklace you took from the Kazekage, maybe i'll let you live then." i point my sword at her. She snickers. "I don't have it anymore." She shrugs. I'm shocked. "I lost it in a gambling game with some man. He's excellent in the Shell game, and Pickle Poker...which reminds me...how about this, i have two dices here." She takes out a pair of red and black dice. "Pick any number from one to twelve. If the dice land on your number, you win, and I'll leave this village." She explains. "...but..." She clenches her fist. "If the number lands on my number...i get to have your life...and this village will be mine." I lower my head. Evil. i think. Just...pure evil. "you think...that just because i come from a pure bloodline...and you as well. That it makes us equals?" i ask. "of course." She answers. I take a step and dash towards her.. instantly. I have my sword sunk deep into her stomach, my kunai in her heart. She's still. The smell of blood rises from her body. "Don't compare me to anyone." i whisper in her ear. "I...am not like Sasuke." i wasn't sure what I was saying then. I don't even remember what I said to her. I press my kunai deeper into her heart, yanking my arm to the side, tearing up her chest. "And the deal's off." i growl. "You do have a reputation for ripping people off, so I ended it...by ripping you off." her body goes limp and falls onto the ground.

I stare out at the desert, the sun finally sets, disappearing. "Eh?" reality washes over me. I look around me. "What...why did I act so strangely?" i say aloud. I look down and see the woman. dad. "Holy, Shit, did I do that?" I ask. "Ma'am?" I hear voices. I turn around, and see five Suna ninjas appear. They weren't the same guys from before. They seemed taken aback from the sight. "oh. Hi!" i smile. "You...the Runaway." They say. "Oh.." i look down at the corpse again. "Um...is there something you need?" i ask, looking at them. "um...we came here as back up." One says. "We volunteered to avenge the ninja's we've lost before us." Another. I look down. "But...it appears you've done our job already." I look up at them. "you'll probably be a hero of the village!" they cheer. "hero?" i whisper. Then...I smile big, laughing. "A hero...of course."


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter IV.**

I asked around the village, along with the group of Suna ninjas that came for my help to capture the Runaway, to ask about any of the game masters around the village. So far, i've got big news about one certain gambler that's good in Shell game and Pickle Poker. "it's obvious to know where game masters hang out at" one of the ninjas speaks. "They're in back alleys." I stay silent and only think about what Yoritaka told me, or...the Runaway anyways. _"because it's the only way to cure your heart." So...drinking the blood of other people..."pure" people, she says, will cure my heart? How does that even work?_ "oh, come on! That had to be the right one!" i hear a commotion in an alley way. "Ma'am?" The group of ninjas that were with me earlier stopped. What seems lie to be the leader of the group, looks at me. "Oh, Go on ahead and report to the Kazekage." i say. "Are you sure." One of them asks. "Yes...I need to get something." I smile. They look at each other and eventually, they leave. "I don't have it" Her voice pops into my mind as I walk into the alley. "I lost it in a gamble, the guy's good at the Shell game, and Pickle Poker." I...will get it back. I say in my head. "Sorry. you lost." Another voice. I find a metal pipe leaning against a wall, i take it in my hands. "I hate this Shell game." Two villagers walk past me. "Someone needs to beat him one day." I grip onto the pip and approach the game master, he was picking up his game set, and then looks up at e. "Oh, here to play a game, little missy?" He asks me, smiling. I look at him, smiling evilly.

I bring down the pipe hard onto his game set. "Whaa? Wh-what do you think you're doing?" he yells at me. I grab him by the throat. "Hey...listen to me okay?" i smile happily. He tries to get free from my grasp. "Wh-what do you want?" he chokes out. "Where's the necklace?" i growl. "Wh-what? What?" he asks. "Where is the Kazekage's necklace the damn runaway bet off!" I throw him down. "You...you got the wrong gambler!" he pleads. "Oh yeah? How many other gamblers out there that own the shell game? You're really good at this aren't you? A cheater." i smile at him, pointing the pipe at him. "No! I won't give it to you!" he takes out a switch knife, until the ground started to shake. I began to hear bombs in the distance. I turn my head. I began to see ninjas running past the alley way. Something's happening. i think. I turn my head back to the game master, he jumps at me with the knife, but i block it with the pipe, it flies out of my hand and the Game master runs for his life."Hey!" I chase after him. "You'll never get this necklace! it's made from pure amethyst!" he yells at me. I run faster, catching up to him, ignoring the explosions and the sound of slither sand. I jump onto a building, running on the wall, jumping onto wood plates that connect two buildings together. I swing on a pole, thrusting my body forwards. "Gotcha!" I shout, landing on the man in the middle of the street. I have both his arms behind him. I hear a chain hit the floor ahead and I look at it. It was a necklace, made of sterling silver rite chain. A small sand dial and two dog tags hooks onto it. The sand in the stone was white, not a purple-like color amethyst. "Ma'am!" i hear a few voices. It was that group of ninjas again. "Hey! Look I caught the crook." I get off the game master, grabbing the necklace on the floor. I hear another loud boom and turn around. "I have something to do, get this guy out of my site for me please?" i ask, taking off before they could answer. _What's going on here?_ I ask myself. I look up at the sky. I see sand, everywhere. Suna in the sky? I ask. I jump onto the buildings, trying to get a better view. I see other Jonins around and ran up to them. "what's going on?" i ask, clutching onto Gaara's necklace. "It's the Akatsuki." Someone says. Akatsuki? My mind flashes back to Orochimaru. His ring...placed on a clay-made hand in a dark room at the old hide-out.

I turn my head and look up at the sky again. "Lord Kazekage!" i hear a few shouts. I see a white bird. it hovers, looking at a small orb of sand. "When did this happen?" I ask. "about half an hour ago." I hear. The Akatsuki...Orochimaru used to be in that group, but he quit for some reason. They are...a mysterious criminal group made up of S-ranked missing nin, and they are the most wanted group in the whole nation. They are also criminals of their own respected villages...like Orochimaru, who is a big time criminal from Konohagakure, so he says. I wasn't sure what t do. If I should help out, but that'd make things worst right? Already...my presence here has caused so much trouble already. "What are they even doing here?" i ask. "We're not sure, but it doesn't look good." I clench my jaw. "wait...who are you? you're not from this village!" Someone points at me. "I'm on a mission here!" i snap, well...it was kind of the truth. They flinch and step away. "Hey! She's the one that killed the Runaway!" I hear. "really? You did? She owes me money!" I hear another person. "That's why she's covered in blood?" I ignore their comments, still staring up at the battle above.

Suddenly. I see a giant creature pop out of nowhere in the sky. "What is that?" I hear shouting. It starts to fall towards the village, and I realized what it was then. "It's a Bomb!" This is it. I say in my head. I'm going to die. There was a bright light that blinded me, so I shut them tightly, waiting for the impact. I feel the strong gusting winds, pushing me down, and the ear piercing noise of the explosion, but when I open my eyes, the buildings were the same like before, the ninjas around me looked confused as much as i was. I noticed how dark it was. "look!" A ninja next to me points to the sky. I look and see a giant shield of suna protecting the village. "That's the Kazekage's power!" i hear cheering and clapping again. What a massive amount of chakra. I say in my head. This Kazekage...Gaara-sama...he is a hero. A true leader, something I would never be. Maybe...that's when I started to find Gaara an inspiration.


End file.
